Happy Endings
by Lita-48
Summary: Aquello no es real Levi. Es un sueño. No existe un mundo así. No hay una habitación como esa. Los titanes no son mitos. Hanji no está ahí frente a ti. Ella posiblemente está muerta.
**Los siguientes personajes del manga Shingeki no Kyoji pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 __ _Es tan real como haces desvanecer mi soledad._ __

 _ **...**_

Aquello no es real Levi. Es un sueño. No existe un mundo así. No hay una habitación como esa. Los titanes no son mitos. Nunca habrá un final feliz. Hanji no está ahí frente a ti. _Ella posiblemente está muerta._

¿Y qué? Eso no importa. Se siente bien, jodidamente bien.

Levi pestañeó varias veces temiendo despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Entonces era real? Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la castaña. Su piel era tersa, justo como lo imaginó cada vez que ella se ruborizaba de la emoción. Podría ser que tal vez en realidad los titanes, los muros, la legión de reconocimiento; era un sueño. Esos días ya no existían, o nunca lo hicieron. Tal vez ahora sólo era ficción que se podía leer en una novela.

Podría ser que en realidad acaba de despertar y se encontró con el rostro de Hanji. Que esa es su vida y sus días eran estar con ella en todo momento. Se incorporó sin despegar el ojo de ella. La sensación de despreocupación era extraña. No, no era eso. La sensación de estar sanos y salvos, viviendo y haciendo cosas como ir a pasear a la playa o salir una noche con amigos. Era algo que él jamás creyó que podría experimentar y que ahora parecía ser el pan de todos los días.

¿Cómo es que se acostumbró a luchar con titanes todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo es que se adaptó a esa forma de vida donde veía personas morir? En ese momento Levi entendió que esto era lo que quería. En cualquier instante Hanji despertaría y ambos harían algo sin sentido, algo tonto que la haría reír a carcajadas y aunque a él no le pareciera siempre haría todo para complacerla. Eso deseaba. Ya no quería seguir luchando contra algo que parecía no tendría fin. Días y noches largas llenas de sangre y dolor, no podía soportarlo más. Como si fuera cierto esto, ¿O acaso había muerto y ahora se encontraba en el cielo? ¡Qué va! Apretó los puños con fuerza. Tan sólo este momento sería suficiente para toda la vida. Fuera real o no.

La castaña soltó un quejido moviendo su cuerpo dentro de las cobijas, abriendo los ojos adormilados.—Levi, es muy temprano aún.—Murmuró con pesadez y al mismo tiempo bostezando. Entonces ella no lo sabe. Sorprendido, encarnó ambas cejas. Parece que no estaba al tanto de la situación que habían vivido, o que aún viven. Lucía demasiado despreocupada y ni alguien como ella adoptaba esa actitud.— No olvides que hoy es noche de películas, iremos a rentar unas cuantas, Erwin vendrá.

¿Películas? Por alguna razón sabía de qué hablaba, aunque no lograba recordar qué demonios eran. Sólo logró asentir, esperando una respuesta a todo esto. Parecía que ella estaba segura de lo que decía, pero él no tenía ni idea. Era como si de repente viviera en otra dimensión. Era como si de repente hubiera despertado en un lugar en el que siempre vivió pero no estuviera consciente de ello, o al menos esa mañana. Los recuerdos entre esa vida y la otra se mezclaban, confundiéndolo y sin poder distinguir que era verdad y que no. O tal vez era un sueño que deseó con tantas ganas que parece cierto, pero que en cualquier momento al abrir los ojos se dará cuenta de que está en su misma habitación con las mismas obligaciones y bajo el título del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó extrañada. Sabía que era un hombre raro que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender, pero en ocasiones podía pasarse del límite. Parecía perdido, como si no supiera dónde estaba, confundido y ansioso. Nunca lo había visto de tal manera.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa nada típica de él. No era momento para preguntarle qué era una película, o por qué su casa lucía extraña a cómo eran las que llegaron a habitar y que ahora lucirían primitivas comparadas con ésta. Quería seguir así para siempre, poco a poco entiendo más de ese mundo que apenas conocía ya le parecía maravilloso.— Hoy luces bonita.

Desde que la conoció no le pareció una mujer atractiva, pero eso le daba su encanto. A diferencia de Petra o incluso Isabel, no tenía ni una pizca de feminidad. Era torpe, escandalosa y a veces sus gestos daban escalofríos, pero era fuerte, decidida y bondadosa. Eso la hacía bonita. Y nunca se lo dijo, ¿Cómo podía? En primer lugar ella siempre lo molestaba, en segundo él quedaría como un tonto y en tercero, no había espacio para el amor. ¿Quién pensaba en eso cuando un titán estaba frente a él? Pero ahora no importaba, no había titanes y al parecer eran una pareja. Eso se dicen las parejas, ¿No? Ahora todo es diferente, tanto que asustaba, pero lo hacía feliz como nada lo hizo en esos tiempos.

¿Y ahora qué mosco te picó? —Reprochó lanzándole una mirada llena de desconfianza. Levi frunció el ceño esperando que se tratara de un broma, pero al parecer no lo era. ¿Seguía siendo el mismo? ¿No era más expresivo? ¿Él no sería diferente en aquel universo paralelo? Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, entonces aún en lugares distintos seguían siendo los mismos. Y por alguna extraña razón le alegró.—Además, no me veo bien, de seguro estoy toda despeinada.

Claro, y tienes baba seca cerca de las comisuras de tus labios. —Dijo burlón, y la joven de inmediato se cubrió la boca, avergonzada y molesta. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle, como él supuso, agregó— Así te amo. —Esas palabras salieron con tal naturalidad que le pareció siempre decírselas. A susurros, o cuando ella estaba dormitando. En las tardes, o después de una pelea.

Hanji sonrió y se levantó, estirando los brazos y caminando hacia la ventaba que estaba justo a un lado de ellos. Él la observó. Esa pijama de color melón le favorecía demasiado a diferencia del uniforme que solía usar. Lucía más delicada y tierna, como una mujer. De repente había dejado de ser un solado y se había convertido en una chica que pasaba sus días sin estar al tanto de su pasado.

Hanji. —Tragó saliva. Si Zoe se lo decía entonces olvidaría todo, seguiría con ella y viviría como nunca pudo hacerlo. Tan sólo si le decía que esto era verdad podría continuar y si era un sueño prometería no abrir los ojos nunca.— ¿Qué hay de aquellos días donde peleamos contra titanes? ¿Ya no existen? ¿Logramos vencerlos?

¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Matar titanes?—Frunció el ceño, acercándose a él. Ahora sí que había enloquecido. Recargó una rodilla sobre la cama, y estiró su mano hacia Levi, quien parecía aliviado de la respuesta. Y sin dudarlo, él la tomó y apretó con fuerza. ¿Esto era lo que solían llamar "hogar"? Era con lo que siempre soñó y nunca se atrevió a admitir— ¿Acaso te estás burlando de ese sueño que te conté? —Arrugó la nariz, colorándose de las mejillas. Esa vez en el comedor mientras desayunaban le contó el extraño sueño que tuvo de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que al morder su mano se convertía en un titán, y ella asombrada moría por saber más acerca del misterioso muchacho y sus habilidades. Levi no dijo nada esa mañana, tan sólo intentaba encontrar en su mente el recuerdo de esa persona que por alguna extraña razón le sonaba familiar y que ahora sabía de quién se trataba; Eren Jaeger. Sin embargo no lo mencionó, no había razón para hacerlo. Ahora sólo seguiría adelante, borrando de su memoria esa vida que por tanto tiempo lo torturó, algo que si bien pudo ser real había acabado.— Nada de eso ha pasado, deja de alucinar.

Definitivamente esta vida era real. Lo demás tan sólo fue una pesadilla.

 **Bueeeno, no tuvo sentido. Al principio quería que realmente fuera un sueño, pero después quise hacer una mezcla de su vida pasada con ésta y la confusión entre ambas, como si de repente le diera a Levi un golpe de realidad y no supiera si es verdad o no (? Me inspiré en el fanart que está como portada que es hermoso. Al final, ¿Fue un sueño o no? Quise dejarlo así, que él creyera que era verdad fuera cierto o no. Ya me moría de ganas de escribir de LevixHanji. Ojalá ella no esté muerta ;_;**


End file.
